powerrangers_newfandomcom-20200215-history
Dinocells
In Power Rangers Dino Force Brave, the Brave Dino Force Rangers are given brand new Zyudenchi called Dinocells, six to Morph with, one to only summon an Auxiliary Mecha, six Auxiliary Dinocells and five to summon the Power Rangers of Animal Force. Main & Zord Dinocells These are the Dinocells which the Rangers use in order to transform, summon their Mecha & summon other Power Rangers fully transformed. #'Cannontyra' - Red Dinocells holding the spirit of the Tyrannosaurus; used mainly by Brave Red Dino. #'Stegotoup' - Black Dinocells holding the spirit of the Stegosaurus; used mainly by Brave Black Dino. #'Forkcera' - Blue Dinocells holding the spirit of the Triceratops; used mainly by Brave Blue Dino. #'Parasaizer' - Green Dinocells holding the spirit of the Parasaurolophus ; used mainly by Brave Green Dino. #'Raptorax' - Pink Dinocells holding the spirit of the Velociraptor; used mainly by Brave Pink Dino. #'Pteravolt' - Golden Dinocells holding the spirit of the Pteranodon; used mainly by Brave Gold Dino. #'Giga Bragigas' - Silver Dinocells holding the spirit of the Brachiosaurus. Guntyra Zyudenshi.png|Cannontyra Dinocell Stegonsaw Zyudenshi.png|Stegotoup Dinocell Shovecera Zyudenshi.png|Forkcera Dinocell Parasaer Zyudenshi.png|Parasaser Dinocell Raptorax Zyudenshi.png|RaptorAx Dinocell Pteravolton Zyudenchi.png|Pteravolt Dinocell Giga Bragigas Dinocell.png|Giga Bragigas Dinocell Guardians *'Speedrus:' The Dinocell of a Supersaurus Zyudenryu that gives its user the ability to move at high speed. It is Dinocell 24. *'Plisukeos:' The Dinocell of a Pliosaurus Zyudenryu that gives its user the ability to turn invisible. It is Dinocell 25. *'Buunycto:' The Zyudenchi of a Nyctosaurus Zyudenryu that gives its user the ability to fly. It is Dinocell 26. *'Dollex:' The Zyudenchi of a Dracorex Zyudenryu that gives its user the ability to turn into living metal. It is Dinocell 27. *'Kotsutator:' The Zyudenchi of a Irritator Zyudenryu that induces spicy sensation to opponents. It is Dinocell 28. *'Taekwondontos:' The Zyudenchi of a Thecodontosaurus Zyudenryu that gives its user the ability to perform continuous taekwondo martial art feats. It is Dinocell 29. Zyudenshi 24.png|Supersaurus Zyudenshi 25.png|Pliosaurus Zyudenshi 26.png|Nyctosaurus Zyudenshi 27.png|Dracorex Zyudenshi 28.png|Irritator Zyudenshi 29.png|Thecodontosaurus Animal Force Dinocells Dino-force-brave-zyudenchi-5.jpg|Red Eagle Animal Ranger Dino-force-brave-zyudenchi-7.jpg|Blue Shark Animal Ranger Dino-force-brave-zyudenchi-2.jpg|Yellow Lion Animal Ranger Dino-force-brave-zyudenchi-4.jpg|Green Elephant Animal Ranger Dino-force-brave-zyudenchi-9.jpg|White Tiger Animal Ranger Others Candelilla Zyudenshi.png|Candelilla Luckyuro Zyudenshi.png|Luckyuro Notes *The Animal Force Dinocells premiered during the last two minutes of the final episode of Dino Force Brave. *Giga Bragigas is the only Brave Dino to not have its own Ranger; yet, it still has its own Dinocell. *The six Auxiliary Dinocells were the only Dinocells to not have Zyudenchi counterparts from Kyoryuger. *Taekwodonto was renamed to Kickdonto in the Japanese dub. *Curiously, Utsusemimaru of the was seen using the Pteravolton Dinocell instead of his Pteragordon Zyudenchi during Kamen Rider × Super Sentai: Chou Super Hero Taisen. https://youtu.be/zA-cWTIDE6w?t=4m49s *The Dinocells being used in the original Kyoryuger toys produce sounds of the Legend Sentai Zyudenshi. https://youtu.be/MGGF1yeOmik?t=11m34s Etymology *All of the Zyudenchi sport a name that is a portmanteau between their effect/motif and their respective animal name. **Cannontyra: Cannon **Stegotoup: Tob(톱 lit. Saw) **Forkcera: Fork (derived from a forklift) **Parasaser: Laser **Raptorax: Axe **Pteravolt: Volt (a word accosiated with electricity) **Giga Bragigas: Gigas (the Latin word for "giant") **Speedrus: Speed Notes *Most of the Guardian Zyudenchi's abilities are similar to the from . **Speedrus and Speeding-Up: Grants speed enhancement **Plisukeos and Invisible: Turns one invisible **Dollex and Metal Body: Turns a body into metal. Appearances * Kamen Rider × Super Sentai: Chou Super Hero Taisen }} * Power Rangers Dino Force Brave **''King 1: The Birth of a New King!'' **''King 2: Come on, New Warriors!'' **''King 3: Gabugaburincho, We're a Team!'' **''King 4: Threat! Space Mercenary!'' **''King 5: Counterattack! Win any Wall!'' **''King 6: Brother! Howling Crying Soul!'' **''King 7: Advent! The Commander of Neo Deboth!'' **''King 8: Revival! Giga Bragigas!'' **''King 9: I'll show you! The Largest Combination of the Strongest!'' **''King 10: Farewell! Brave Gold Dino'' **''King 11: Which One is Real?! King of Dinosaurs'' **''King 12: Eternal! Power Rangers Dino Force Brave'' Category:Power Rangers Dino Force Brave Category:Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger Category:Collectible Devices